Can I Have This Dance?
by PinkFLashAttaCK
Summary: Phineas wants to ask Isabella to the End Of Summer Dance... But, one problem: He can't dance. One-Shot. Somewhat fluffy. Based on High School Musical 3.


**Summary:** Phineas wants to ask Isabella to the End Of Summer Dance.. But, one problem. He can't dance. One-Shot.

**Author's Note: **Remember how I told you before that I can't handle multi-chaptered stories? This just proves it. So, here's a one-shot I thought up 20 seconds ago. Who knew High School Music could bring this thought? I'm sure many have already thought of this and might've even already created a story similar to this. But, here is my version. Enjoy. (:

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>

16-year-old Phineas Flynn sat idly at the edge of his old Oak tree, the same one he sat on since he was only seven. It was a glorious summer afternoon, with the sun shining down at Danville, Illinois as if It were a spotlight. It wasn't too hot nor was it cold. But, one thing oddly off about this day was the fact Phineas was doing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His electric blue eyes wandered around the yard, but he was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts about the End Of Summer Dance, which was coming up in only a few weeks. And the one person he really, really, _really _wanted to take: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Just thinking about her name gave the boy goosebumps upon his forearms. Not much has changed about Isabella since they were ten; Her hair was now pushed back with a hot pink headband, and was occasionally curled. Her pink polo t-shirt was perfectly matched with a white frilled skirt and hot pink sparkley belt, along with her usual converse shoes.

Though not alot has changed about the raven-haired beauty, much has changed about the imaginative inventor himself; His dark-orange hair was ruffled in all directions, (he learned that combing it helped _nothing_ a long time ago) and much of his wardrobe changed as well. A light orange plaid shirt was draped over a regular white t-shirt & blue jeans now replaced his khaki shorts from when he was little. The once scrawny child now had hard muscles, probably from all the inventions he had made over the years, and now held the hearts of many girls in Danville High.

But, despite all the changes & happenings over the years, Phineas & Isabella's friendship seemed to stay intact.

Tonight was the night Phineas wanted to change all of that. From friendship to.. well, much more than that. It wasn't long before he realized he liked Isabella as more than a best friend.. Okay, maybe It took one or two years... OH, fine, he figured it out last weekend. You happy?

Ever since, his mind filled with only thoughts of Isabella. Even as he drew his blue-prints, his mind would wander to her, and suddenly, he'd be sketching what looks alot like Isabella with beautiful angel wings & a golden halo above her head. It made planning out inventions much harder for him and especially trying not to harm himself as he put them together. And not to mention the frantic laughter coming from his step-brother when he actually _saw_ the drawings of her. Talk about embarrasing.

Anyway, back to the End Of Summer Dance. He _wanted _to take her, of course, but something made him hesitate to do it. In fact, he's tried multiple times already, but something inside stopped him each time. And the reason why? He couldn't dance.

Well, he could dance, but not the kind of 'swaying back and forth to the slow music' kind. If anything, he surely didn't want to make a fool of himself during the dance, especially not in front of Isabella.

A sudden sound of his backyard latchet flicking open nearly made him jump in the air. His head turned, only to meet the eyes of a mexican-jewish girl.

"Hey Phineas, What'cha dooooin'?" Her usual catchphrase calmed him down, making him smile a tiny grin.

"Actually, right now, nothing," He casually told her, shifting himself against the tree. Her eyes locked on him, as if she moved, he'd suddenly disappear into thin air.

"What do you mean you're doing 'nothing'? Are you sick? Did something happen? Where's Perry? Is he lost?" Questions burst from her mouth a mile a minute. Phineas smirked and chuckled, "No, nothing happened & I'm perfectly healthy, I'm sure. And, I have no idea where Perry is. I'm just not in the mood to build today, I guess."

Before he could take another breath, a hand literally smacked into his forehead. "You're sick, I know it! You're always in the mood to build!" Isabella cried frantically. He only smiled at how concered she was to her friends. "Izzy, I'm fine, I promise," He said, prying her arms away from him. She loved it when he called her Izzy. Around others, he'd state her by her actual name, but alone, he'd use the cute nickname he created for her.

"Okay then," She sighed, unconvinced, "Why are you just sitting here, doing nothing, anyway?"

"Well, Ferb's on a date with Vanessa - again - so I thought today would be a good day to relax & think alittle," He replied, not telling Isabella _what _he was thinking about.

Speaking of which...

"What were ya thinkin' about?" Isabella said a little _too _quickly. Phineas didn't notice this, but hesitated to answer her question.

"W-Well.." He started, "You know about that.. End of Summer Dance coming up?" Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. She knew about the End Of Summer Dance, heck, It was the only thing she could think about! And all she wanted was for Phineas to _ask _her. _'Maybe this is my shot! He's going to ask me!' _She thought excitedly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Um," He rubbed his neck nervously, thinking of the right words to say, "I was thinking about asking someone,"

Isabella could feel her heart literally break inside. _'He wants to ask someone else...' _She thought to herself. She wanted to cry, she truely did. But, what would It change? He wanted to ask someone other than her; She couldn't change that. Her eyes shifted away from him, afraid of what else he'd say. Isabella gave a thin smile to him, and again, Phineas was too dense to notice her change in expression.

"Oh.. Okay, so?"

"I.. I would ask her, but.. I don't know how to dance," The inventor sheepishly said with his cheeks bright red. Isabella smirked inside; She knew that Phineas couldn't dance if his life depended on it. Sure, he was great with his hands, but terrible with his feet.

"I'm sure you aren't _that _bad, Phineas."

His eyes narrowed, but a playful smile rested on his lips, "Trust me, Izzy, I'm that bad. I'm sure one day I'll be arrested for horrific dance moves,"

A small giggle escaped from her mouth, "How about I help you?" Inside, she knew she'd regret offering to teach him to slow dance - he was going to be slow dancing with someone _other _than her.

Phineas pulled in his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on top of them, "Candace and Ferb have tried before; Nothing helped," He sighed.

Isabella stood up from the ground and dusted her now dirty, white skirt, "Well, they haven't used the Isabella technique, now have they?" She held out her hand but the red-head didn't take it. "C'mon. I won't bite."

Phineas smiled his usual bright smile and took it.

They both stood in the middle of the yard, Phineas shyly holding his fingers in his pockets. She smiled brightly and began to sing,

_"Take my hand,"_**(He did, unsure of where this was going)**

_"Take a breath," _**(Phineas breathed in the fresh hair playfully, as if he were sniffing roses)**

_"Pull me close," _**(Isabella was then pulled closer to the boy, her heart thumping inside)**

_"And take one step," _**(And they started to dance...)**

_"Keep your eyes.. Locked on mine," _**(Phineas stared down at his feet, worried about making the wrong move, before a hand held up his chin to where he could only stare into his crush's eyes)**

_"And let the music.. be your.. guide," _**(She put Phineas' hand onto her thin waist, the other hand holding hers in the air, and continued to dance with him. Then, Phineas continued the song.)**

_"Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me), That you'll never forget,"_

_"To keep dancing, wherever we go next!"_

_"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone.. like you," _**(Phineas and Isabella twirled around the yard, before Phineas carried her into the air, his eyes still staring into hers)**

_"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way.. we do!" _**(He hoisted her into the air once again, both grinning as if they were ten once again)**

_"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better," _**(They continued the dance with bright eyes & thudding hearts, Phineas randomly spinning her at times)**

_"So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this.. dance?" _

_"Ohhh, no mountain too high enough, ocean too wide! 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop," _**(Both heard the sound of thunder above them but quickly dismissed it. **_**Nothing **_**could kill this perfect moment)**

_"Let it rain, let it pour! What we have is worth fighting for, you know I believe, that we were meant to be!" _**(They held one another in each other's arms, spinning on the heels of their converse shoes in perfect sync)**

_"Yeah! It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone.. like you," _**(Before they knew it, they were being drenched in cold rain water, but neither stopped dancing)**

_"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way.. we do!" _

_"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better," _

_"So, can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this... dance?" _**(The song slowly faded into an ending, and neither could even think, or even speak. But it didn't matter. They were happy.)**

* * *

><p>"Phineas, we're home!" Ferb called out from the living room with Vanessa at his side. No responce. "Phineas?"<p>

The green-haired boy and dark-haired girl went searching before two figures outside caught Vanessa's attention.

"Ferb? Is that them?"

He stood quietly at the back-door, staring at the scene in front of him. It was Phineas and Isabella, holding each other, giggling like mad in the rain.

A grin slowly crept on his face, "Why yes. Yes, it is."

**xx**

Hope you enjoyed it. Bye! (;


End file.
